Bond
by UndeadDolly
Summary: And Kaneki could barely believe his eyes when Hide strolled into the café in his pajamas.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Warning: Kaneki/Hide.**

**Summary: **And Kaneki could barely believe his eyes when Hide strolled into the café in his pajamas.

Bond

He hadn't seen Hide in months.

He could barely believe his eyes, as Hide strolled into the café. He was taken aback by Hide's appearance, who was dressed in his pajamas. Of course, Kaneki thought that this was simply sleepwalking, except Hide was lucid. Even so, Kaneki suspected something happened, otherwise Hide wouldn't cry.

He held Hide in his arms, to help Hide stay steady. He placed a kiss on Hide's forehead, just before raising Hide's trembling chin. After all, Kaneki could now see, though through teardrops Hide's pain. Without hesitation, Kaneki thumbed the tears away, however there was no end.

"What's wrong, Hide?" Kaneki asked, his kakugan flaring, kagune itching to let loose. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I-I'm sorry," Hide apologized, bunny house slippers muddied, plushie wet from the rain. "It's just, I couldn't sleep."

"You can make yourself comfortable in my room. I'll be with you soon enough."

"O-Okay, I will."

"You're chill to the bone, too. You should curl up in bed right away. I'll bring you some tea."

"T-Thank you, 'Neki."

"This is what best friends are for. Run along, now."

XOXO

He sat at the bar.

He'd been talking to Touka, just before a disheveled Hide came by. He was worried about Hide, who ghouls always threatened to target. However, Kaneki started lingering nearby, to take on ghouls intending to harm Hide. Unfortunately, Kaneki came across quite a few, as Hide didn't live in a good neighborhood.

He'd stop listening to Touka, his mind evidently elsewhere. He would be lying to himself, if he thought that staying away from Hide would protect him. Even so, Kaneki was told to do that, as were all ghouls with a human significant other. Of course, Kaneki now understood why, so typical of society to still frown upon relationships between humans and ghouls.

"I don't need you to say something," Kaneki scowled, his eyebrows knitting together, fists clenching. "I've heard enough."

"I wasn't going to," Touka scoffed, picking up dishes, wiping the tables. "I don't have anything left to say to you anymore."

"That would be a first."

"And I believe we're done here."

"I thought your lecture would never come to an end."

"I won't waste my breath on you anymore, but I hope your crusade is worth it."

"It is, of course."

"You better not let your friend get caught in the crossfire, though."

"He's my responsibility."

"So I'm guessing the rest of us are not."

"You lot are capable of protecting yourselves."

"It's getting late. I'll close up."

"I'll leave you to it, then."

XOXO

He saw Hide sitting on his bed.

He handed Hide a cup of tea, then draped a blanket over Hide. He brushed back a golden lock, his fingers seamlessly threading through Hide's hair. Of course, Kaneki wasn't surprised, as Hide used only quality products. Even so, Kaneki noticed damage, so Hide was indeed not taking care of himself like before.

He was the cause of Hide's state, but Hide won't waste away. He'll right his wrongs, since Hide deserved better. In fact, Kaneki should even apologize, perhaps beg for forgiveness as well. After all, Kaneki should've been there, especially when Hide needed him the most.

"I had a nightmare," Hide sniffled, sipping his tea, tremors ceasing. "But I was too scared to go back to sleep again. So I came here. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," Kaneki smiled, rubbing Hide's arm, earning a blush. "I'm glad you came to me."

"I don't want to bother you, though."

"You could never, Hide. Your clothes are damp from the rain. I'll get you something to wear."

"It's no big deal, 'Neki."

"You'll catch a cold. I have some of your old clothes with me. I guess yours got mixed up with mine."

"I was wondering where some of my stuff went. I thought I lost them during gym."

"You never know. You might have. That just sounds like you."

"You'll definitely beat me in gym now."

"You know I can't go back, Hide."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"Even if I'm not planning to return to school anytime soon, I'll still help you study."

"You're still a nerd, after all."

"And you're still my first love."

XOXO

He pinned Hide down on the bed.

He bit down on Hide's lower lip, his teeth drawing drops of blood. He licked the trail of crimson, as Hide trembled underneath him. Of course, Kaneki smirked sadistically, so enamored by Hide's taste. After all, Kaneki loved sweets, if just maybe a little much for his own good.

He pressed himself against Hide, the action sugaring Hide's blood even more. He penetrated Hide's opening, just earning another sweet mouthful of Hide's delicious blood. Without hesitation, Kaneki began thrusting, except as gently as possible for Hide. After all, Kaneki didn't want to hurt him, especially when he's just getting started.

"Ah …" Hide moaned, his hand raising, clutching the headboard. "…'Neki."

"I wanted to do this for so long," Kaneki murmured, nibbling Hide's thigh, leaving bite marks. "I'm done waiting."

"… Take me, then."

"Oh, I will."

"I missed you, 'Neki."

"I promise you won't anymore."

"And I can't be without you."

"We're together now. We won't be apart any longer."

"It's just, I hope you mean that."

"I won't let anyone come in-between us again, Hide."

"You'll have to prove that to me, though."

"I'll earn back your trust if it's the last thing I ever do."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
